


Ascendant

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Living the High Life [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, High Sex, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Scissoring, bingo card 3, edibles, fabric and sensation, writters bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: With the girls at their father's for the long weekend, Miranda has plans for Andy and a particular pot laced chocolate bar that made Andy very,veryhorny the first time she tried it.





	Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 3: fabric and sensation 
> 
> Whoops my hands slipped. A lot.

Andy popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and sucked on it, feeling chocolate coat her tongue. She sighed. Thank god manufacturers were getting better at making edibles. The chocolate in her mouth tasted like chocolate and nothing more, not like she was chewing straight on a bud instead.

Miranda came up behind her, arms circling her for a moment before reaching out and taking her own piece of chocolate. “The girls called. They’re settled at their father’s beach house and are going to take a nap before they go out for the day. And then they proceeded to verbally roll their eyes at me when I reminded them to put on sunscreen. They’re red heads, they will learn their lesson if they ignore the warning.”

Andy laughed. “You know you’re going to get a text later asking what to put on a burn.”

Miranda sighed audibly and leaned father into Andy. “Indeed I will. This is why I do not let their father take them to the beach.”

“You weren’t getting out of it this time. They’re almost fourteen, they had a point that they should be able to go the beach with their own father because even if he wasn’t the most responsible, they were grown enough to handle a beach with some supervision.”

“They’re learning to argue too well.”

“Argue, well-reasoned points, almost the same thing.”

Miranda sniffed. “I could leave you alone, you know. And after the last time you tried this particular chocolate and came to me begging for my touch, I don’t think that’s what you want.”

“You wouldn’t. Something tells me it’s going to affect you the same way.” She met Miranda’s eyes in the mirror before reaching out and taking another piece of chocolate and eating it slowly, a challenging look in her eyes.

“I could take care of myself, goodness knows I have done that many times before.”

“But you know I can make you feel even better.” She tilted her head just slightly, cocky about her win. Because she just had won. Miranda got herself off, but Andy did more than that, Andy made her lose her name in the blankness of her thoroughly fucked mind. Andy had heard her confess this the last time they were high together.

Miranda took another piece too and ate it quickly. “I suppose you are right,” she huffed out.

“Good, take out on the way?”

“Indeed it will be. I put on that show you like so much in the meantime.”

“You _hate_ Psych. You say he’s a complete man-child. You say it rots my brain!” Andy stared at her like Miranda was already higher than a kite when they had just eaten the chocolate.

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Obviously I find it amusing when I’m high, Andrea. My high personality has much lower standards.”

“If I had known getting high made you like Psych I might have told you about the medical card sooner.” As it was it had been a few months and every time the girls were on a weekend sleepover Miranda would wander in to Andy’s study and go for the drawer where Andy locked her all her things and pawed through it until she found whatever way she wanted to get high that night and pulled it out.  And sometimes they would just eat and perhaps watch movies or listen to music or whatnot, but sometimes they had amazing, mind-blowing sex. After Andy had found this particular brand of chocolate made her _incredibly_ horny a week ago, she had had a feeling that Miranda would go for this particular bar after the twins had gone off with their father.

Miranda shook her head and walked towards the door. “I will be downstairs waiting for you with the equivalent of gutter trash on T.V. downstairs.”

Andy laughed and ate her last square of chocolate before packing everything up and locking it back in her drawer. In an hour or so they would both be fairly high and feeling good and then Andy had every single intention to fuck Miranda senseless. She licked her lips before she followed Miranda out of her study and into the living room.

Miranda was already curled up on the couch by the time Andy caught up. Andy went over and plopped herself right beside Miranda, leaning on the other woman content to snuggle like this as Miranda picked up the remote and hit play.

“I can’t believe I’m subjecting myself to this still sober.”

“I think you secretly love it, but are only admitting to liking it while high so you can have plausible deniability,” Andy teased.

“I would do no such thing.”

“Riiight.”

They were most of the way through the episode when the food came. Andy stood up and went to go get the food. She was heading towards high, steps a little clumsier than normal, but she wasn’t actually high yet. Still, it made the trip interesting. She came back with bags full of upscale diner food and Miranda smiled wide, already feeling it somewhat. Andy sank back on the couch and pulled out her milkshake and taking a long drink. Miranda dug into the food and sighed happily.

“If Emily saw me I think she’d stroke out,” Miranda mumbled around a french fry.

Andy laughed out loud. “It’s true, she would. I think Nigel wouldn’t really be as surprised as he should be, though.”

“Mmm,” Miranda hummed. “He knows I partook in my youth. He did as well, that’s how the conversation started, he made a joke about smoking in college and I said I knew the feeling. Then was his time to be surprised.”

“He’d still know I was the one to get you back into it because I don’t think he’d believe you kept up the habit.”

“No, that he wouldn’t.”

Twenty minutes later Andy was actually feeling it herself. She pulled out her food and started to eat slowly, savoring the more intense flavors on her tongue. God, Miranda always tasted even better when she was high. She couldn’t wait for that later.

Andy shook herself. Yup, definitely feeling it then if horny thoughts were just slipping in there randomly. That was the first step, soon her skin would tingle and she would want all her clothes off and then her clit would pound, begging for attention as wetness seeped out of her. But if she was almost there, Miranda had to be feeling it more, if Andy was right about the chocolate affecting her the same way, that was.

Miranda squirmed under Andy and then a few minutes later she shifted again. Andy looked at her, watching her expression. It was carefully neutral. Miranda was hiding something, not wanting to admit just how right Andy had been.

“Miranda,” Andy said, in a husky whisper. “What exactly has you so antsy?”

“Nothing, Andrea, this show is just so torturous I have to keep myself entertained some other way.”

“I don’t think so.” She pushed up and shifted until she was in Miranda’s lap. “I think you’re trying to make a point that you could send me out of the room if you wanted because you’re so in control of yourself even when you’re _very_ turned on.”

“Oh shut up,” Miranda lunged forward and kissed Andy hard.

Andy sat back and smirked. “Gladly, if that’s what you want my mouth to be doing.” She leaned back in and kissed Miranda, long and languid, and lighting up parts of her brain she didn’t know existed.

“Perhaps we should move this upstairs?” Miranda asked after they drew back, panting, already sweating a bit along the hairlines. They were just so hot already, imagining what was to come.

Andy nodded and pulled herself up off the couch, holding a hand out for Miranda. She led them upstairs quickly as her woozy brain would let her. The last thing she wanted was to be so close to getting laid and then slipping on the stairs because she was too high to make her legs work properly. But then they were finally up the stairs and in their bedroom and Andy thanked god and stared to strip. She was at the point now that she wanted them off, they were too constricting and they rubbed against her skin too much, there was too much sensation. She wanted to feel the cool silk sheets on the bed and Miranda’s hot skin instead.

Miranda stopped Andy’s hands and took over, unbuttoning Andy’s shirt slowly, then her pants, the hooks of her bra were expertly unclasped with one hand and then her panties were pulled down her legs swiftly. Andy stood there naked, wanting, wetness coating the insides of her thighs already as she felt herself get higher and higher, both on pot and on Miranda herself as she got more and more turned on.

“Miranda,” she moaned, reaching out for the other woman, pulling her forward and tugging Miranda’s shirt up and over her head at the same time. Miranda was blessedly braless beneath her shirt and when Andy pressed them together she groaned. God, Miranda felt wonderful against her, warm and smooth and beautiful.

She slipped her hands down into the waistband of Miranda’s pants and slid them off along with the other woman’s underwear. She kneeled on the ground and looked up at Miranda, finding her even wetter than Andy herself. She leaned forward and kissed Miranda there gently, drawing a gasp from the other woman. Andy licked her lips and tasted Miranda, sighing at the taste. She wanted more, but she had to wait until they were on the bed. There was no way Miranda was going to stay standing during this.

Andy stood again and pushed Miranda gently towards the bed. Miranda allowed herself to be pushed across the room and looked like she was going to get on the bed when she quickly switched places with Andy and pushed her down instead. Andy looked up at her, skin singing at the feeling of silk underneath her.

“That was a dirty trick,” Andy said, though she didn’t move to change anything about their situation. She pushed herself back, gasping as the sheets slipped along her skin. God above.

“I am sure you will forgive me considering what I’m about to do to you.” Miranda crawled onto the bed, moving forward like a fox stalking its prey.

“What is it exactly that you’re going to do?”

Miranda stopped when she reached eye level with Andy. “You’ll see in just a moment.” She kissed Andy hard for a long moment, then kissing down her body with nipping, bruising kisses that had Andy squirming, almost out of her mind by the time Miranda left one kiss on her center before pulling away. Andy whined, opening her eyes to look at Miranda with a pleading expression. It wouldn’t have taken more than two licks for her to come.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Miranda said, pushing herself up and then crawling up the bed a bit. She hooked her leg over Andy’s hip and then under and scooted forward until their centers met. Andy sobbed out a thankful noise she didn’t even know she could make. Miranda’s folds felt wonderful against hers. And then Miranda jogged her hips forward and Andy’s mind went completely blank as Miranda’s clit hit hers. Fuck. Oh fuck. She felt her insides tensing, waiting to come. It took a little bit more to make her come when she was high, but god, when she did it was explosive.

She grabbed onto the sheets, brain short circuiting and the feel of the fabric in her hand. Everything felt good. Everything. And Miranda felt the best of all.

“Close,” she managed to pant out.

“I am too.” Miranda’s forelock was starting to stick to sweat on her forehead. She looked down at Andy with lidded blue eyes that Andy found entirely too attractive.

“Faster, please?” Andy begged.

Miranda complied, thrusting faster, slipping against her like the silk of the bed, the little friction there was driving Andy further and further up. She wanted to come. She _needed_ to come. She was going to scream out when she did and she was going to come for a very long time thanks to the weed chocolate she’d eaten. It would be glorious. It would be the closest she would get to ascending to another world.

And when she shattered and the world went a little white around the edges, she did scream out Miranda’s name. She arched off the bed and screamed and screamed as every wave of pleasure crashed over her like a tsunami. High sex with Miranda would make anyone believe there was a god because it felt that good.

And it had completely ruined her for anyone else. Miranda was it. Just like Andy wanted it to be.

She felt Miranda stiffen above her, feeling the irregular jerks as she rode it out, felt the extra gush of wetness. Andy slumped to the bed, unable to feel anymore pleasure, completely wrung out. Miranda collapsed on top of her thirty seconds later.

Miranda slowly caught her breath and then looked up at Andy. “Buy another of those bars when you get the chance. I need another round as soon as you are ready.”

Andy swallowed hard. Yeah, she was definitely gonna get another one of those chocolate bars.


End file.
